Sky Marshall Snapp's Stellar High Club: Traitor of Mars lemon
by Admiral Smutler
Summary: Her career was over, her fate seemingly sealed, but a wild card shakes things up and gets intimate with the young disgraced Sky Marshall.


Alright lads and lasses, it took a bit of time for me to do but a friend brought up this character to me and as hot as she is, there is absolutely nothing overtly steamy for her in terms of art or story, I mean she is scifi waifu material damnit. There's only one damn bondage picture on deviantart and jack shit in terms of stories so fuck it, fap to your hearts' content as you read this little oneshot.

* * *

The plan was simple enough it seemed, all she had to do was let the Bugs do what they did as nature intended and her rule over a perfect Federation would be unquestioned, unchallenged, as all thoughts of rebellion and separation would've died with Mars. Yet here she was, Amt Snapp, the youngest Sky Marshall the Federation ever saw in its grand history, wearing a gray prison jumpsuit, stripped of her uniform, rank, and now citizenship. The transport was heading for a secret facility near the moons of Jupiter, where many of the Federations undesirables had a wonderful reminder of how hopeless escape near the Titan moons was wishful thinking at best.

She had faced a humiliating trial, narrowly avoiding the death sentence through testifying against many of the officials she had manipulated, buying herself five consecutive life sentences for all her hard work. There were no friends she had now who could pull strings to get her a more attractive venue or a reduced sentence, she wondered if they would at least have the decency to send an assassin otherwise she'd give up more info if it meant going somewhere less lonely that the depths of some forgotten asteroid.

Her cell was the same lifeless dull color of the ship's hull, her prison uniform at least had the ability to contrast with bright orange though she personally thought it was gaudy and obnoxious, but it at least wasn't mind numbing like the gray walls she would become very familiar with in her comfortable five by ten cell. She wondered if the guards wouldn't just shoot her and claim she tried escaping, surely there were some men here that had families on Mars just praying for a chance at petty vengeance to rob her of a lifetime of boredom in prison, that would almost be too kind.

The ruined Sky Marshall however could not contemplate any further as the ship shook suddenly, an alarm started blaring as the lights shined bright emergency red, there was a hull breach warning but luckily the prison cellblock had an independent airlock from Snapp's portion of the ship.

Perhaps fate would be so kind as to give her a burial in space? With this ship as her tomb.

Snapp was the only prisoner on the small transport ship, the Federation did not believe in expending so many resources just to transport a traitor to her new prison, so they spared little expense in transporting and little man power in guarding her, it wasn't exactly a ship meant to take hits from asteroids. The Bugs would at least make things quick but messy, she wasn't too thrilled about dying, in fact, she was outright terrified, but they'd at least rob her of the humiliation of being mocked by prison guards and the questionable gray liquid that passed for prison food.

She however breathed a sigh of relief as the airlock door pressurized, that at least meant she wouldn't be alone in her supposed hour of death, perhaps it was a guard making sure she'd die with the rest of them? Maybe it was a smart bug playing a dirty trick on her? Or maybe it was some handsome knight in shining armor coming to whisk her away to some far away kingdom where she would rule with an even hand?

A little black humor never killed anyone.

It was a bit of a surprise to see Marauder armor walking through the airlock though, perhaps Rico had finally and truly gone off the deep end and wanted to make sure she'd pay for her crimes himself, it would almost be touching if he truly went out of his way just to finish the job, he already killed her career after all. She sat expectantly as the Marauder smashed open her cell door and stood before her with its dull looking visor.

Snapp looked up with a neutral expression, "Well, you came all this way, just make it quick."

The soldier however said nothing as he grabbed her by the arm, effortlessly pulling Snapp from her bed and leading her to the airlock, "Hey! Let go of me!"

She was met with silence as the Marauder lead her to an umbilical cord that extended to another ship, she opened her mouth to speak again but was silent at the sight of prison guards floating lifelessly through the transparent bridge of the umbilical cord, was this a rescue mission? From who? Perhaps one of the Federation politicians she crossed had wanted to personally see his revenge carried out, have her begging at their feet for mercy as she was tortured to death in the cruelest of manners? Or maybe it was a legitimate supporter of her decision to see Mars martyred for the Federation to survive the turmoil of separatist movements?

Once they were aboard the other ship the umbilical cord retracted, she watched her mysterious savior punch in something on a data slate and the prison transport's engines all of the sudden shot the ship right towards the prison asteroid she was destined for, a minute passed before she saw the ship crash right into the station, explosions rocked the asteroid before it too exploded. The Marauder looked down at her and the helmet shifted away, revealing a face she had not expected to see ever again in her life time, "Congratulations Miss Snapp, you're officially dead."

Dom Greenly, her former bodyguard. He was a veteran of the Mobile Infantry and seven years her senior, already a mountain compared to her without the need of the nuclear-powered armor, for five years he had faithfully guarded her from prying reporters and political foes, even doing a few questionable acts of loyalty under her orders. There was however a major issue with his presence, she had him arrested after finding him skimming through her personal files a few months previous to her plan for Mars, she had thought he was looking to blackmail her or commit espionage for her rivals, yet here he was, and she was at his mercy.

"Surprised? I bet you are, its like seeing a ghost ain't it?" He stepped over to an armor powering station and had the suit stripped from him, leaving him still towering over her with muscle tightly covered by a skin-tight body suit. She hadn't meant to stare, but being dedicated to ruling the Federation had her miss out of the finer parts of youth, her eyes kept on wandering down south to the bulge in his pants, the military allowed co-ed showing and made almost no distinction between its male and female soldiers, but she had missed out on becoming familiar with the opposite sex by out testing everyone with her genius intellect.

She felt like a hormonal teenager.

"I was awfully sore when you had me court martialed, I was only looking out for you and you accused me of espionage," He walked towards her slowly, eyeing her like how a wolf would eye freshly sheered lamb, "that wasn't very kindly of you."

Snapp backed up into a wall, her heart started pounding as she saw the look in his eyes, oddly enough however she felt excited. It must've been a side effect of her fear, her body was confused, sure Dom was an attractive man, but she was concentrated on being Sky Marshall, there was no time to fulfill petty wants and carnal desires especially when they could compromise her career with conspiracy and rumor. His musk was strong, it overwhelmed her senses as he stood but a breath away from her, his hand propping him on the wall as he leaned to her eye level, she feared he could hear heart beating as heavy as she was breathing.

"But I'm not one to hold a grudge, I know how paranoid you can get. Since its just you and me out here, we might as well be honest with each other. I. Want. You." He grabbed her by the chin with his free hand, brushing his thumb over her glossy lips, he smashed his lips against her roughly and held her in place as she struggled, trying to push him back to get a breath of air.

Snapp tried to scream to no avail as Dom's teeth ground her bottom lip, she whimpered believing he might draw blood but awkwardly moaned as he started sucking on her lower lip instead to relieve her discomfort. His hand pulled her by the waist, trying to mold her against him to no avail as she pelted him with her small balled fists, a good hit to his jaw though made him release her, "Agh, damnit, that was a bit uncalled for."

"UNCALLED FOR?" She screamed, wiping her mouth with a furious glint in her eyes, she slapped Dom across his face but it did not seem to affect him in the slightest, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MAN HANDLING ME LIKE THAT!?"

"I think I'm the guy that just saved your ass from prison, the guy that just committed treason and murder to keep you out of a cell, usually princesses reward their knights in shining armor," Dom cracked his neck as he crossed his arms at Snapp, looking annoyed with her dismissal of his accomplishments, "it seems like you need a lesson in humility and appreciation."

Snapp stared at him like a doe caught in headlights, his smirk sent shivers down her spine, she glimpsed down and saw that his bulge was a bit bigger and strained against the lining of his pants. She raised her fist, but the veteran Mobile Infantryman was faster and immediately seized her wrists in his firm calloused hands, he wasn't hurting her but was doing a good job at restraining Amy Snapp's futile thrashing limbs.

"LET GO!" She shrieked and kicked, Dom held her hands together and ruthlessly tugged the zipper of her jump suit down. He broke off the zipper and the suit had torn down the middle, giving the soldier a good view of the disgraced Skymarshall's meager bouncing breasts and white panties.

"They seriously let you keep your underwear on? Guess they wanted you in prison so bad that they didn't properly process you, guess I'll finish the job for them."

"What do you-"

"Cavity search."

Snapp's eyes went wide as Dom pressed his forehead against her own, he had a smug grin on his lips, he pressed a free hand against her flat stomach and deliberately dragged his finger tips against her belly slowly, circling her bellybutton playfully, making Snapp giggle unwilling, "This can be fun for us both Snapp, just stop pretending you're not enjoying this."

A defiant glare came over the former Sky Marshall as she spat in Dom's face, "FUCK YOU DOM!"

There was a look on irritation on the man's face as he wiped his face on his sleeve, "I was going to be gentle, given how you're still virgin soil, but now," he grabs the helm of her panties and tugs up, "I'm going to be very ungentle."

Snapp bit back a scream as she clamped her eyes shut, her panties were wedging uncomfortably into her pussy, she hissed as Dom steadily kept on tugging her underwear up, "S-stop-"

"Stop, what?"

Her lip trembled as she a tear rolled down her cheek, "P-please, stop pulling…"

"See, how easy it is to be polite?" Dom asked as he pulled her panties out of her slit, his fingers brushing over where her pubic hair was, "What the- are you shaved? I barely feel anything!"

He explored the dark area where there was barely any fuzz poking out, the older man laughed out loud much to his former boss' confusion and annoyance, "WHAT'S SO WRONG ABOUT ME SHAVING!?"

"Who goes to prison with a shaved pussy? You were just begging to be eaten out, aren't you?" Dom cuffed Snapp's outer lips with his palm and smiled smugly as he rubbed his palm against her clit, "You're soaked."

Snapp blushed redder than before and thrashed her arms unsuccessfully, her chest shook violently, "NO I'M NO-Ahhhhhhh~"

The genius woman's mind melted as Dom rubbed the length of her pussy with two fingers, up and down they went along the slick curve, suddenly deviating and spreading her open. He had barely touched her, and she was mewling, steadily he sunk his middle finger knuckle deep into her snatch, getting a low whine as Snapp nearly thunked her head against the wall. Dom gently pumped in and out halfway, watching as her delicate flesh seemed to suckle on his finger.

"So fucking tight, I can't wait to plant my flag in that." Dom started to pump his finger faster, lightly rapping his knuckles against her soft, warm, succulent, inviting pussy, so inviting that he stuck in his index finger to spread her wider.

Drool fell from Snapp's mouth as she was thoroughly finger fucked, she had of course fingered herself in the past to release stress and tension during her time in politics, she had fantasized about Dom clearing her desk and fucking her like an animal on top of it in the past, but that was when she was the one in power.

Now she's at his mercy.

She bit her lip and tried to give him her best impression of puppy eyes, to beg for him to stop but that only seemed to egg him on as he twisted his fingers inside of her, "Don't act like you're not enjoying this Snapp, like you're some sort of victim. I've been through your internet history before you could erase it on your private server. What sort of politician looks up illegal Federation porn of herself being fucked by separatists? Especially getting fucked analy, I knew you politicians were ego driven freaks, but that's just sad."

Snapp whimpered as she felt herself getting more aroused, heat was building up and she was sopping, dripping though her panties and down her legs, being humiliated made it all the more painfully arousing as her breath hitched. Dom pressed her clit with his thumb, he roughly and quickly rolled it, bringing Snapp to the brink even faster as his fingers plopped in and out of her simmering pussy.

Dom removed his hand from her tight snatch, delighting in hearing the pleading whine from Snapp, he grabbed her bra and swiftly tore it from her chest. He loved the tremble her breasts made, her harden pink nipples shown like beacons on her bare and pale mounds of flesh, he licked his lips, mouth watering as he chose which breast to gnaw on first.

Snapp gasped and whimpered as she felt Dom's teeth grinding her left nipple, circling her abused nub with his tongue, sending sparking sensations through her breasts, all pooling down at her boiling core. She rubbed her legs together, desperate to find stimulation to relieve herself of her pent of sexual frustration, Dom was more than happy to spread her legs apart and plunge his fingers back where they were needed.

Dom pulled on her left nipple, stretching the delicate meat between his teeth, making Snapp's fingers curl, she screamed as she came around Dom's hand and covered him past the wrist in her cum. He didn't relent on fingering Snapp, even as she gasped and mewled with a high pitch, her panties stuck to the back of his hand. Snapp was covered in sweat as she struggled to come down from her orgasm, she had never came so intensely before that her whole body trembled and shook with pleasure, she moaned involuntarily as Dom kissed her left nipple goodbye and nipped her right one to start off.

He sucked the right nipple red, rolling it around with the tip of his tongue, Dom opened his mouth wider and sunk his teeth into her breast and gnawed on the pillowly flesh. Snapp hissed as he left red teeth marks all over her breasts, bright and angry, stinging in an oddly pleasant way that just made her drip like a leaky faucet.

Dom removed his hand from between the former Skymarshall's shapely legs and examined it, he sniffed her scent and licked between his fingers. Through her hot streaming tears, she could see how her juices glistened on Dom's hand, he licked each finger clean whilst keeping his eyes on her as he contemplated what he wanted to do next.

"Lift up your leg."

Snapp reluctantly did as he commanded, not wanting to upset her captor, he reached down, removing her prison slipper and pulling her leg from the ruined jump suit, he had her do the same with her other leg, leaving her clothed with her transparent soaked white panties. He turned her around and pulled both arms behind her back, "Over here."

He guided her to the ship's sleeping quarters, Snapp eyed the bed and understood why he brought her here from the bay, she was scared yet excited, she didn't want to be excited but something so natural and primal in her core demanded that she simmer and drip with desperate anticipation. Dom opened up a cabinet door and brought out a pair of handcuffs, they were fluffy around the inner edges, he slapped them on Snapp's wrists and left only a pinky's worth of space before locking them, "Flex those puppies."

Snapp did as commanded, she couldn't move her arms from behind her back. Without warning he tossed her onto the bed face first, Snapp tried to sit up but Dom's hand came down on her left ass cheek like a lightning strike, "AHHHH!"

"Face down, ass up!" He demanded, slapping her right cheek this time.

"Ow! Please stop! I'm doing it!" Snapp bent her knees and pressed her face into the bed, her tight, firm, shapely little pale ass was raised in the air, her pussy glistened in the light as her panties slid down her thighs and two red hand prints burned on her pale flesh.

"Y'know, the main benefit of being your bodyguard was watching you shake this pretty little thing with every step you took," Dom raked his fingers across her firm, succulent cheeks, he shoved his nose against her pussy and took in a long drag of her salty arousal, "every time I guarded you in the gym, I just wanted to rip off your leggings, eat, and pound this pussy until you were screaming like a fucking banshee."

Snapp's toes curled and her whole body shivered as Dom flattened his tongue along her slit and licked her like an ice cream cone, he probes her back door with his middle finger as his tongue splits her peach apart and explores her soft salty flesh. He groans against her pussy's lips, sending vibrations across her whole sex as she bottoms out her lungs in a moan. She winces, feeling Dom's teeth tug on her soft cunt flaps gently, grinding them softer than he ground her tits, she was coming close to her edge again, but he stopped, making her whine lowly.

"You will be screaming all night, but first, you need to be punished." He said with a chuckle, "Be a good girl and stay just like this."

Snapp did as she was told, straining her ears as she heard Dom fumble around the cabinet from behind her, she was tempted to look but she didn't want to push her luck with Dom's patience. Her own patience was rewarded with the light foreign feeling of leather being pressed against her glistening sex, she barely had a moment to understand it before the feeling left her and came back like a lightning strike against her soft lips. Snapp shriek and nearly jumped from her position but Dom's hand kept her head down, it defiantly hurt but she started to feel an odd feeling of arousal from the stinging.

"I said you needed a lesson in discipline and humility, I figure a good lashing ought to drive it home."

Snapp's eyes flickered, she licked her lips as she opened her mouth to protest but the leather came back down and cracked against her left cheek, "AHHHHHH! MOTHERFUCKER THAT HURT!"

"Damn, the mouth you have," Dom grabbed her panties and slipped them past her legs and rolled them into a ball, "open wide!"

Before Snapp could even attempt to close her mouth, it was too late, she got a mouth full of her ejaculation soaked panties, the cold salty taste saturated her mouth like a rag with cold sea water, she mewled in disgust but quickly switched to screaming as the flogging whip Dom had came down across her bare bass twice in rapid succession. Her supple round flesh had bright red marks stinging on both cheeks but to Snapp's surprise, she wanted more as her sex burned as hot as her ass.

Dom smirked smugly as he listened to Snapp purr, she was all worked up, steadily soaking her spot on the bed as her pussy dribble droplets of her cum. Her little ass swayed side to side, he wasn't sure if she was consciously asking for it or if she was a bigger pervert than he thought, maybe she was just getting weak in the knees, either way, he was going to make sure she didn't sit for a week. He bent forward and took another lick across her sopping cunt, the taste of salty vinegar was just so intoxicating he could sit here all day licking her until she melted into a moaning, swooning mess begging for him to plough her into insanity.

He'd be happy to oblige but he was supposed to be teaching her a lesson.

Another slap sent the former Sky Marshall reeling, her eyes flickered, and drool slipped past her panty filled lips, she breathed heavily with anticipation as another hit stung her right cheek, making the flesh wiggle as her hips swayed in a numb state. Dom tossed the riding crop to the side and slapped both hands on her ass, Snapp cried out in her gag as he fondled the sore flesh and yipped as she felt Dom's teeth pressing into her right cheek. There was something about her rump that just demanded him to sink his teeth into it, he had been teased by her lushes' hips for one too many years and felt like punishing it for being such a tease.

Dom ripped open his bodysuit, he just didn't have the wherewithal to peel it off properly, he torn until there was nothing left covering him or holding his throbbing cock down. Snapp had barely caught a glimpse of her former bodyguard's nudity before she felt him spread her ass, his thumbs probed and spread open her tight unpilfered orifice. She felt him guiding his cock into her previously untouched puckered asshole, he probed the sensitive flesh and slowly began to sink his cock into the hot tight tunnel. A squeal erupted from the former Sky Marshall, she had never thought she'd lose her anal virginity to anyone, let alone be the first one she'd lose.

Dom groaned as his cock was hugged tight by Snapp's welcoming ass, he was only half way yet now he regretted not using any lube as she was a well and truly tight fit, like trying to take your finger out of a Chinese finger trap, "Damn thing is sucking me down, I knew you were gonna be tight but damn!"

He pushed down harder to mold her to his size, anything to make it easier to go down on her tight untouched hole, she was started to scream at him from behind her gag and struggle angrily. It felt like he was trying to stick a hot fiery poker up her ass, she was furious that he was trying to butt-fuck her without so much as trying to lube up her hole, every thrust felt like she was getting stabbed.

"Okay, getting the lube bottle." Dom groaned, even he felt uncomfortable with the anal sex, they just needed something to help ease the penetration. He admittingly didn't do a lot of research into anal, he had thought lube was a luxury not a necessity, though none of the Mobile Infantry girls would usually agree to anal, if they did then they were often times more experienced at taking it.

Snapp had decided against getting up from her position as her asshole was sore enough as it was and despite feeling euphoric from being whipped, she did not feel it was necessary to get her ass lashed purple. There was a popping noise and the sound of a bottle squirting, Snapp arched her back when she felt the cold creamy liquid being applied to her rear entrance, she released an odd moan as pain was removed and instead felt the sparks of euphoria once more.

"It's a special little thing made on a luxury world, Aphrodite's Bliss, healing agents mixed with a little kicker that'll help me butter your buns~"

Snapp lifted her from her position and quirked her brow, asking him if he was serious with his innuendo.

"It sounded sexy in my head, okay!? Face down, ass up!" He slapped her redden left cheek and got a pleasant squeal as she slammed her face down against the bed.

This time Dom rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks, hoping to spread the Aphrodite's Bliss along his length to go all the way he could into her lovely little hole. He slipped down so comfortably this time around that neither could contain the honest cry of bliss, it still hurt to Snapp, but her eyes crossed as she felt every inch, every pulse from Dom's cock as his hips pressed down on her ass, "Fuuuuck, yeah that's the stuff."

He pulled back and struck back hard, Snapp cried out into her gag with a squeal.

Like before she had been dripping, only this time Dom's bucking sent her to a whole new world of sensation, her sex burned like bonfire yet dripped like a loose faucet that Dom happily sunk his fingers into, his chest against her back as he fucked her with years of pent of sexual frustration powering every thrust. Snapp moaned and rotated her hips, he hit depths of her being that sent waves of pleasure throughout her body, her breasts slapped up against her collar with every thrust that came from behind as her sopping pussy sucked down Dom's eager fingers. He probed carefully with his fingers as he fucked her ass, so he didn't stick her too roughly, he wanted to be rough, but he wanted her to enjoy getting stuck until she would cry out begging for more.

Without warning Dom pulled out of her slick ass, watching with satisfaction as the hole contracted and shook, he flipped Snapp on her back, fully pinning her arms. Her legs were spread out wide as she lied there, looking up at him expectantly, her eyes no longer fearful but instead lusting as she presented her bare sopping pussy eagerly. This wasn't too much of a surprise to Dom, he had known that deep down Amy Snapp was horny little pervert thanks to her self-imposed celibacy, for all of her genius she had very poor ways of hiding what kinks she was interested in on her internet search history. Sure, he had been pissed about being court martialed, but he knew she was simply overreacting because of her treasonous plans for Mars, ironic considering because he agreed with her that only the Federation should be allowed to control Mankind's destiny in space, the idea of independent worlds outside of the Federation's control was dangerous and disloyalty needed to be dealt with.

But that was politics, that was for later, right now it was all about them.

Dom grabbed hold of both her knees and worked his hands down her slick thighs, she trembled with anticipation as Dom spreads her labia wide and explores her further with his tongue, wriggling deep into her honey pot, making Snapp curl her toes and wail through her gag, she rubbed her hips up against his face to urge him to go deeper. Dom slipped in his right index and middle finger, sliding in knuckle deep into familiar territory, much to Snapp's approval as she purred like a kitten through her gag, that purring turned into high pitched squealing as her curved his fingers and pitter pattered them against her G-spot, her hips bucked as she came around his fingers with her legs trembling like leaves.

He grinned smugly as there were streaks of tears rolling down Snapp's cheeks, she wasn't crying in pain or fear, rather her whole body was just too excited that it was overwhelmed with hormones and sensation. Dom pressed his thumb down on her swollen clit and rubbed the nub in a slow clockwise pattern, he licked from her belly button to between her breasts, delighting in the way she arched her back and pressed herself against his chest. Cruelly, he rubbed the head of his cock around her labia, dipping in ever so slightly and getting frustrated whimpers from his pretty little captive, "Do you have something to say to me, Cunt Marshall?"

She nodded her head and flickered her eyes, jutting her chin out with her panty gag between her lips. Dom leaned down grabbed the cloth with his own teeth and pulled it from her mouth, she gasped for a full breath of air, cooing softly as he squeezed his cock between her labia like a hotdog to a bun. He firmly grabbed her chin and made Snapp look him in the eyes, "Beg, like a good girl."

Snapp frowned slightly as she met his gaze, "I'm not a dog."

Dom reached underneath the pillow behind Snapp and pulled out a black collar, a little tag read Snapp's name in a pink heart, she didn't protest when he clicked it around her neck, "You're my bitch, and if you want your treat you're going to beg."

Snapp sucked on her lower lips as she felt him sliding his cock's head between her labia, going up and down the whole way, nudging at her aching entrance, flicking her bean with his thumb lazily. Her mouth watered at the smell of her own arousal mixed with his, she tried to rub her hips forward to force him to stick her but she just didn't have the ability to make it happen. She fluttered her eye lashes at him and whined lowly, her lips pursed as she felt her core boiling once more and just needed something to make it erupt.

"Please?" She said with trembling lips.

Dom effortlsy pressed her flat against the bed, he turned her head slightly and caught her left earlobe between his teeth, getting a little whimper from Snapp that made him want to stop playing and just get to the main course. Yet he couldn't do that, he needed to hear her say it. He sucked on her ear for a moment before releasing it and growling into her ear, "Please what?"

Stinging tears started flowing again from Snapp's eyes as she mewled in frustration, "Please fuck me Dom! Please fuck me raw!"

He heard what the lady said and was happy to oblige as he sunk every inch he had until she bottomed out her lungs with a scream.

As if she was afraid he'd leave her snatch, Snapp wrapped her legs firmly around Dom's waist and ground their hips together, she moaned hoarsely as her twat suckled and invited his cock to go down deeper. Dom growled lowly as he felt her squeezing around his cock, he brought his hips back halfway and slammed their flesh together, bringing out another ear pleasing scream from Snapp as she breathed heavily with chest rising and falling rapidly.

He rotated his hips and slammed back down to her cervix, getting a throaty moan as his reward, both hands pressed her breasts together, thumbs pressing down and rotating her perky nipples as he started to fuck her in fast choppy intervals of slapping flesh. Snapp grasped the bed sheets with her cuffed hands as she screamed with her back arch, she could feel herself getting ready to cum, but she didn't want it to end so soon as nothing she ever did to herself before could compare to having actual warm, hot, steamy flesh on flesh contact with someone so attentive as her former bodyguard.

She whimpered feeling Dom sink his teeth into the crook of her neck, when his tongue traced the teeth marks he left, she moaned at the stinging sensation and felt herself lose control as she came around his cock. Dom grabbed her by the hips and sat Snapp up, he slid his hands around her sore aching ass and gently kneaded the flesh between his fingers, she wept into his shoulder but nipped playfully at his neck, swerving her hips, jerking his cock around.

Dom seized a handful of her hair and smothered her in a kiss, he wrestled her tongue in a short duel and dominated her mouth, Snapp closed her eyes and submitted to the oral assault as he prodded his cock at a new angle that made her shiver. With a loud smacking noise, they parted, Snapp whined lowly as she puckered her lips again, beckoning him to come back, Dom however thumbed her pouting lip with a smug grin, "Who's bitch are you?"

Snapp slid her tongue out around his thumb and coerced him to stick it in her mouth, she sucked eagerly with her eyes sparkling up at Dom, she rolled it around with her tongue and moaned until he pulled it out and seized her chin, squeezing her cheeks with his grip, "I'm your bitch."

"That's right, good girl," He said giving her a peck on her forehead. Dom held her hips steady as he slid his legs underneath Snapp, she swerved her hips with a shivering moan, he was still hitting her in all the right spots and with years of pent of lust bubbling to the surface, "Get your treat, fucking work for it."

Snapp's lips were pressed into a thin line as she started sliding herself up and down Dom's cock, he held her steady with both hands bracing her breasts, squeezing her delicate nipples between his fingers, it was becoming too much as he felt his cock twitch in Snapp's sizzling pussy. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, he started slamming up into her at double time, her hot breath in his ear as her back met the bed once more, her moans getting higher in pitch until finally she started screaming again.

With a grunt Dom fired his whole load into Snapp's awaiting womb, slamming his hips into her own, firing more of his sticky hot lead with every thrust as she screamed to signify her latest orgasm. Dom groaned as he fired his last bit of his load into Snapp, he pulled out and shook off some of the dew as she was already leaking from his load, she sobbed and mewled softly with a smile on her face.

He lied down next to her with a grunt, brushing a bang from her cheek, she rolled on her side and catch him off guard with a kiss, she peppered his lips with enthusiasm and giggled like a giddy school girl. Dom took the lube bottle and squirted at a handful of the blue goop, gently rubbing it around Snapp's bruised ass, then on her breasts, she moaned as the marks started to dissipate almost instantly.

Dom held her by the chin and smiled, "I said you'd enjoy it."

"Yes, you did," Snapp cooed as she pressed her lips against his cheek, a mischievous grin crossed her lips as she whispered into his ear, "let me properly reward you, sir knight~"

Dom laid back on his elbows as Snapp started to pepper his neck with kisses, she started going down his collar, her lips lingering and sucking on his flesh as she started moving down south, Snapp smiled to herself as she felt Dom steadily get excited by her leg, she wanted to ride him again but that would have to be later as she had something very special instore for her rescuer. She knelt on her legs, ass in the air, tongue stroking Dom's steadily hardening cock, she licked at the salty dew that came from cock, suckling at the head with her lips and moaning softly as she felt herself getting wet from his taste. His cock rose up on its own and she licked along its length, cleaning off both of their ejaculates, Snapp opened her mouth wider as she scooped his balls into her mouth, gently sucking as her tongue playfully danced around them to clean off more of her salty taste.

It seemed like her years of private "research" paid off.

Dom ran his fingers through her hair, approvingly groaning, dragging his nails against her scalp. Snapp spat out his balls and gave the sack a sloppy wet kiss, she wriggled her tongue against his shaft all the way to the head, licking up the dewy pre-cum she craved. With a slurp she took his head between her lips and wrapped it tightly, releasing him with a pop and a girlish giggle. Licking her lips, Snapp took him further into her mouth, sliding down to the left so his cock was pressed against the inside of her cheek, her tongue wrapping around his girth as far as it could, slithering and sliding like a snake.

Dom pulled out of her mouth and sat on his knees, he held Snapp's chin up, he held her steady as he stroked himself slowly, "Breath through your nose and take a deep breath."

Snapp opened her mouth, tongue past her lower lip and flat, she had seen this particular act performed during her "study sessions" and wanted to know if she had the gag reflex to do it. She did as commanded and took his cock slowly past her lips, she felt tickling in the back of her throat then suddenly it felt as though she was choking, she began to gag, and Dom removed himself, patting her back, "You alright?"

She coughed a few times and panted, "Y-yes, do it a-*cough*-again!"

Dom was a bit surprised she wanted him to deepthroat her, usually a girl would try it out, fail, and forbid him for ever trying it again. He really did catch himself something special. He eased his cock past her lips again, over her tongue as it swerved along his underside, she gagged again but instead managed to take him down her throat. Snapp could feel him in her throat, sliding back and forth at a steady pace, she could barely breathe but took it in stride as Dom started to twitch in her mouth.

He pulled out halfway and in a few short choppy thrusts he blew his load into her mouth, groaning as her cheeks puffed out slightly, her tongue circling around his head as it painted her mouth white. Dom pulled past her lips with a pop, Snapp sat back on her heels and played with the hot, salty goo in her mouth with her swirling tongue. She gulped it down and panted for breath, falling backwards as her body ached from the strenuous sexual activity and lack of breath.

Dom scooped her up in his powerful arms and lifted her up, she rested her head against his shoulder as he took her towards the bathroom. He set her on a bench, leaving only to come back with a small key that he used to uncuff Snapp. She didn't try striking him or escaping, instead, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let him carry her into the shower stall. The water was warm and comforting against her sore body, Dom took care to gently lather her body as she rested on a chair that was set up in the shower, he cleaned ever inch of her, carefully shampooing her by hand. Snapp groaned pleasantly as she felt his fingers treating her scalp with care, reverence, her breath hitched when he brought the shower head down between her legs, cleaning her how but also playing with the settings as it massaged her to the point of another ear pleasing orgasm, her final treat for the night.

Dom had brought them to another bed on the small ship, one that wasn't soiled with their intense fuck session. Snapp had barely registered the soft covers being pulled over her until she had found a comfortable place for her head in the crook of Dom's arm, he gently twirled a lock of her hair around his finger and smiled, "See? Wasn't so bad was it? Beats being in a prison cell. Three square meals, freedom, and a lover, a lot of people would kill for that."

"It was a surprise…a very welcomed one." She whispered, her eyes grew heavy as she made herself comfortable against his arm.

"Tomorrow, I'll make you something for breakfast, we'll get to this colony I picked out, you have supporters there that'll keep their mouths shut. Might even be useful."

Snapp smiled as she drifted to sleep, she was free from the Federation's grasp and hopefully in time she would come up with a scheme that would work in her favor to wrestle control of the Sky Marshall office back into her hands and have her vengeance on those pesky Marauders. That would however be further down the road, perhaps for awhile she could use a break from her ambitions and instead concentrate on her more primal desires now that she had someone that could satisfy those. Though she'll have a few distractions to occupy her time in a few months, but with her intelligence, they will prove useful to her plans for the Federation.


End file.
